The present invention relates to a working vehicle such as an agricultural machinery (tractor, combine-harvester) or construction equipment (bulldozer, hydraulic excavator, loader) provided with an engine, and more particularly, to a working vehicle such as a tractor provided with an exhaust gas purification device which removes particulate matter (soot, particulate) included in exhaust gas or nitrogen oxides (NOx) included in exhaust gas.
In a working vehicle such as a tractor and a wheel loader, to enhance efficiency of a maintenance operation of an engine placed in a front portion of a traveling machine body, an open/close fulcrum shaft is placed in a rear portion of a hood which covers the engine, and the hood is turned around the open/close fulcrum shaft. Further, there is a conventionally known technique in which a filter case provided therein with a diesel particulate filter and a catalyst case provided therein with a urea selective reduction type catalyst as an exhaust gas purification device (exhaust gas post-processing device) are provided in an exhaust gas passage of a diesel engine, exhaust gas is introduced into the filter case and the catalyst case, and exhaust gas discharged from the diesel engine is purified (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-74420 or U.S. Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011/283687 for example).